Don't Let Them In, Don't Let Them See
by Holly The Sparkling Unicorn
Summary: Be the good girl you always have to be. Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know. Well now they know. A collection written for various things for various challenges.
1. Whipped

**Whipped**

I slither up Tom's arm as he touches the slithering snake tattoo. I watch as all of his followers appear out of nowhere as he finally calls the meeting to a start.

"I have gathered you all here to prepare for the attack, I have received proof that our plan last week did not fail, and the twenty three muggles did indeed die." Tom says with a senile grin, everyone cheers and claps each other's backs. What a weird human interaction it is. "Therefore we will go ahead as planned! We will attack The Burrow at midnight."

"That's a stupid idea," I hiss, "I hope you're not planning on taking me along."

Tom ignores me, as usual, but I make myself clear that I'm not going to go with him by sliding down his back and heading into the other room. I curl up on my rug getting ready to have a nap when Tom rudely interrupts me.

"How _dare_ you talk to me like that!" he hisses and I just smile at him, at least as much of a smile as my snake lips can do, anyway. "I have a matter to curse you into next week."

"Go right ahead!" I hiss back, daring him to hex me. He points his wand at me and it twitches as a purple light comes out of the tip. I wait for something to happen but then I realize that he hit me with a leg locker curse. I begin to guffaw as hard as I can, ignoring the death glares that Tom is sending me. "You… know… I… don't…have… legs." I breathe and he just smirks at me.

"Yes, Nagini," he says, "But I can't exactly hurt you without hurting myself."

"Which is how I have you whipped," I stick out my tongue at him and he just rolls his red eyes.

"If that's what you wish to think," he pauses looking at the rug underneath me. "Why is it so fluffy?"

"Because you're too cheap to buy me a proper bed," I hiss and he shakes his head and heads to the door.

"Don't wait up for me, Nagini!"

"I wasn't planning on it, Tom." I smirk at the death glare he send me before closing the door behind him. He likes to think that he isn't whipped, but I beg to differ.

* * *

 _First time writing Nagini, and first time writing present tense!_

 _394 words._

Speed Drabble: "Why is it so fluffy?", "That's a stupid idea.", proof

BINGO: 52. (spell) Leg-Locker Curse

Chocolate Frog Cards: **Herpo the Foul.** Write about a snake.

Gringotts Prompt Bank: [Words instead of laughed] Guffawed [Colors] Purple


	2. Marauders Map

**Marauders Map**

"That's freaking awesome!" Louis said as he took the Marauders Map from James. "Do it really show everyone?"

"Yeah," James smiled. "Even if they're in their animagus form."

"Impossible," he responded making James shake his head.

"Just look," James said pointing to the figure of himself. Louis continued to look at the spot while James turned into a huge brown dog and back again, his name not moving on the paper.

"That's so cool," Louis exclaimed. "We should use it to sneak outside tonight."

"I'm way ahead of you, my friend," James smirked. "It's your birthday tomorrow, right?"

Louis nodded. "Yeah, why?"

"Because I'm going to give you the map for the next twenty four hours to use as you please," James said and Louis grabbed him in a huge hug.

"James, you're the best friend a cousin could ever have!"

"Of course I am," he replied with a grin. "So what are you doing to do?"

"You'll see," Louis said with a mysterious look. "You'll just have to wait and see."

* * *

"Petrificus Totalus!" Louis said pointing his wand at Mrs. Norris. A brick red light came flowing out of his wand, hitting the cat, who froze where she was standing.

"Oh Merlin, Louis," James said through his fits of laughter. "If Filch catches us we are so dead."

"Filch is nowhere to be seen," Louis said pointing to the map. James smiled and the two boys headed back to Gryffindor tower. "I always hated that cat."

"Me too," James said with a smile. "You know you didn't actually kill her though, right?"

"No, I know," he responded. "But I bet whenever she sees me now she's going to be terrified."

James laughed. "Maybe. Maybe people are after doing that so much that she is used to it."

"I never thought of that," Louis said, "But why would they risk getting caught?"

"That's true," James agreed. "Uh oh, look who's coming in."

Louis looked over at the portrait hole just in time to see Professor Longbottom come through. He rolled his eyes when he approached him and his cousin.

"Detention boys," he said with a shake of his head. "One week."

"I blame you for this," Louis said folding his arms across his chest.

"I blame Voldemort and cheese because well, I am just awesome," James said with a grin, trying to contain his laughter.

"Totally worth it," Louis responded to James, ignoring the look Professor Longbottom sent him before leaving the tower.

* * *

BINGO: 19. (spell) Petrificus Totalus

Hopscotch: Hogwarts (location), "Impossible!" (dialogue), "That's freaking awesome!" (dialogue)

Chocolate Frog Cards: **Louis Weasley.** Write about Louis.

Gringotts Prompt Bank: [Color] Brick Red [Crack Dialogue] "I blame you for this"/"I blame Voldemort and cheese because well I am just awesome".


	3. Batty Boogey

**Batty Boogey**

I was sitting in the kitchen looking at the Daily Prophet when I heard a huge crash come from the playroom where Hugo and Lily were playing. I sighed and went to see what the two seven year olds could have possibly gotten themselves into. In the room Lily was sitting down on the floor with a smile on her face while bats - that were the color of brown sugar - were chasing Hugo around the room.

"I didn't mean too!" Lily cried, running to me, "It was an accident!"

"Get them off me!" Hugo yelled in horror. I vanished the bats and tried to conceal my smile. "Mum! Lily hexed me!"

"I did not!" she remarked, folding her arms across her chest. "I merely said if you didn't stop taking my doll you would be sorry!"

"Exactly!" Hugo called, "Then bats appeared when I took it again."

I burst out laughing at the two kids fighting like they were an old married couple. Lily and Hugo were best friends and even though they fought worse than cats and dogs; they always made up in the end.

"So what does that tell you, Hugo?" I asked with my brow raised, Lily was too young to be able to control her magic, and Hugo knew how heated his cousin got when she was angry.

"I shouldn't take Lily's doll?" he questioned with a frown. "But she shouldn't hex me!"

"Lily can't help it, Hugh," I explained and he nodded, even though he looked less then pleased. "Though she shouldn't threaten people, right, Lily?"

"Right, Aunt Hermione" she responded, turning to Hugo. "Sorry."

"Me too," he answered, giving her a hug. I smiled at the exchange, although there would be many more disagreements to come in the future, at that moment in time they were friends again.

* * *

Gringotts Prompt Bank: [Words instead of Said] Called, remarked, questioned, cried, responded [Family words] Cousin, Aunt [Color] Brown Sugar

Chocolate Frog Club: **Hermione Granger:** **Write about Hermione.**

 **Bingo:** 29\. (spell) Bat-Bogey Hex.


	4. Royal Blue and Fluorescent Yellow

**Royal Blue and** **Fluorescent Yellow**

"Hold on, mum," Charlie hollered. "I have to tend to the Hungarian Horntails before I can leave… I'll be at least twenty minutes."

It was always something. Charlie could never ever just leave work at the time he was supposed to because some dragon or another was making a fuss. It was hard to know that your son loved dragons more than his own mother.

It was Charlie's birthday so I decided to come to Romania to the shelter where he worked for some quality mother and son time; because Merlin knows we haven't had any of that for ages thanks to his stupid love of dragons.

I leaned over the side of the wall that I was standing by and looked into one of the dragon cages. Down on the ground was a sleeping dragon, and if anyone asked my honest opinion, I would have to say that it did look beautiful. Its scales were all royal blue in color while its belly was a fluorescent yellow. It must have sensed me staring at it because it sat up and looked at me with a curious look.

I stepped back, after all those things _did_ breathe fire, and I knew how many burns Charlie had just because he wouldn't leave them alone. But something was telling me that this creature – this particular dragon – wasn't going to hurt me. I know I sounded insane -and I was stupid for trusting my judgement - but nevertheless I stretched my hand out to touch it.

It was rough and scaly, but it had a smooth texture to it as well. I found myself wondering how a creature that was so tough – he _could_ literally kill you in five seconds flat – could be so soft. The dragon acted much like a dog who wanted his head rubbed would act, so I complied and he actually wagged his tail. At that moment, if anyone had seen this, they would have thought that I spelled him to act like this because no one would ever expect a dragon to be like it. I never would have expected it.

"Oh you found Finnie," Charlie stated coming up behind me with a huge smile on his face. "She's our mother dragon."

 _That must be why she's so friendly,_ I thought, _because she's a mother._

"Come on, mum," Charlie added. "I'm ready to go."

I followed my second eldest son to the apparition point of the shelter, after finding a new love for a certain creature.

* * *

Triwizard: [Creature] Dragon

Chocolate Frog Card: **Molly Weasley.** Write about Molly.

Gringotts Prompt Bank: [Family vocab] Son [Words instead of said] Hollered, stated, added [Colors] Royal Blue, Fluorescent Yellow


	5. Lion's Den

**Lion's Den**

"Come on, darling" her voice was sickly sweet and held nothing but affection.

"Don't speak to me in that tone of voice!" he had nothing but venom in his, looking at her like she was nothing but a bug under his shoe.

"Ron…" she paused. "Please, don't be like this."

"I thought I could do this Rita," Ron replied. "I really thought I could, but I can't… I can't keep being your source. I'm hurting my best friend!"

"But can he do the things to you that I can?" Rita winked, moving her purple shirt down so it exposed her cleavage. Ron groaned and moved away from the woman. He used to drink in the sight of her in that particular state, fourteen year olds and their hormones, after all.

"No," Ron declined, "But I can get services elsewhere. Besides, no one likes a cheeky woman."

"You'll regret this, Ron Weasley." Rita said walking out of the tent that the two of them occupied. Ron let out a sigh of relief, not realizing he just walked into a dangerous lion's den.

* * *

Chocolate Frog Cards: **Violet.** Wink, Purple, Drink, Cheeky

Hopscotch: "Come on, darling", "Don't speak to me in that tone of voice!"

BINGO: Rita/Ron


	6. The One Where It All Began

**The One Where It All Began**

I was sitting in the Busy Bean Coffee Shop minding my own business when I get hit in the back of the head with a coffee bean. I looked behind me, my long black hair falling into my face, to see who could have possibly threw a coffee bean at me – I mean how childish can you get, really? When suddenly I was face to face with a beautiful looking man – he was pudgy and pale white but his smile lit up the whole room.

"Uh… Sorry about that," he frowned. "My friend doesn't really have any manners."

I looked behind him at another boy who was smirking at me like I was a piece of meat. Loser.

"It's okay," I shrugged. "I'm Cho."

"Dudley," he smiled. "Mind if I join you?"

"Not at all," I grinned. "Do you come here often?"

"Not really," Dudley admitted. "I just moved around here to be honest, I – uh – had some family problems and we had to move up North. What about you?"

"I live just a few minutes away," I nodded. "I come here regularly to study."

"Oh, what school do you go too?"

I pause. It was clear to me that this guy was a Muggle, at least I _thought_ he was a muggle. "A boarding school up in Scotland… But it's been… closed down."

Dudley smiled. Man how I _loved_ that smile. "And do this mystery school in Scotland have a name?"

I force a laugh, telling him the name of Hogwarts wouldn't kill it, would it? Obviously I would just say that it was called Hogwarts High or something like that… I wouldn't actually say it was a school of witchcraft and wizardry. "Hogwarts."

Dudley's eyes popped out of his head and I grimaced. He couldn't know? Could he? "Do you… Are you… You're one of _them_?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," I said nervously, looking anywhere but at him.

"A witch," Dudley whispered. "Do you happen to know my cousin? Harry Potter?"

I burst out laughing. "Everyone knows Harry," I giggled. "Are you…"

"No," Dudley smiled. "I'm just a good old fashioned Muggle… Aren't you guys on the hunt for someone? Moldy Cheese or something?"

I didn't know whether to laugh or be highly frightened for him. If Lord Voldemort ever heard him call him that he would be dead fasted then he could say 'sorry'. But the likely hood of Voldemort being in a muggle place – especially a café – was unlikely.

"You shouldn't say that," I explained. "Unless you're trying to get yourself killed."

"Trying to stay away, actually," he said, "You're cops put me and my folks in a safe house… I was just getting so bored that I decided to leave… But other than you I haven't seen anything suspicious… Wait… You're not one of the Death… thingy's are you?"

"No," I insisted, "But you better get back home before someone recognizes you."

"Wait," he said looking into my eyes. He leaned down a captured my lips into a sweet chaste kiss. "Will I ever see you again?"

"I'll come back," I promised, and that was a promise I intended to keep.

* * *

Gringotts Prompt Bank: [Café Names] Busy Bean Coffee Shop. [Words instead of said] Promised, explained, insisted [Family Words] Folks [FRIENDS – Title] The One Where It All Began. [FRIENDS – Location] Coffee House [Scenarios] Meeting at a coffee shop

Chocolate Frog Cards: **Cho Chang.** Write about Cho.

BINGO: Cho/Dudley


End file.
